Transtalia
by Tropic Thunder
Summary: A revamped version of and old Transtalia fic I wrote a while ago. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Some other info in the first paragraph. Go Transtalia!


_ (Hey yo, I'm rewriting a fic that I wrote a while ago, since the old one sucked. Hard. I'm suggesting that if you don't like just genderqueer people in general or the culture, It's kinda obvious what you can do; don't read this. Mason/ Maecy is my OC for Washington state, MtF; she/ her/ herself pronouns. Emily/ Ely is my OC for Michigan, FtM; he/ him/ himself pronouns. And Lulu'ina/ Lucas is my OC for Hawaii, genderfluid/ agender; xe/xyr/xyrself pronouns.)_

"Dude, just do it. It'll be over before you know it. Like tearing off a band aid."

Ely tried to grab ahold of his nerves by the reins. He could feel his heart pounding against his ribs, like it was trying to burst out.

"Remember that one time when we went to that amusement park? Remember that you were the one with enough balls to go on that one rollercoaster? How the hell do you think that you were able to do that? 'Cause _you _were the one who had _guts._"

"I know, Lucas, but this jus' isn't the same." Ely leaned against the windowsill, furiously tapping a beat with the tips of his fingers on the cheap plastic. Looking at the alarm clock that read 8:32 p.m., he swallowed hard and sighed deeply. Very deeply. "I think I should do this another night."

"No, _no. _You told me during lunch that if you ever tried to pull that excuse, to 'stop right there'. I'm not gonna let you weasel out of this one. The more you procrastinate, the more excuses you make up for yourself." Lucas's voice came back sharply over the cellphone. Lucas and Ely were friends ever since either of them could remember, but Lucas could be persuasive and could be aggressive over the smallest things. It was just something that Ely had to get over with; you can't expect a person to be the most relaxed person over every single little goddamn thing. It was unrealistic. Ely pursed his lips, feeling a surge of heat rush to his face; Lucas was right, too right. He promised himself that very lunch hour that he would stop procrastinating and "get off his fat, lazy ass". Lucas and Ely had even linked pinkies and "pinkie promised" over their plates of junkie school food and boxes of YooHoo chocolate milk that Ely would be courageous that very night. To wrong expectations, even theirs. To put aside fears and doubts and assumptions for the worst. As Lucas put it, through a bit of pizza, "_You can't spell 'assume' without 'ass', 'U', and 'me_'". To do something for the better, perhaps to do something for the best. Lucas knew that if they let Ely keep procrastinating, desire wouldn't age like wine; not fade, go away, or alleviate in any possible way. It would just fester.

He remained silent for the next long moments, his heart pounding in his ears. He swore that even Lucas could hear it over the phone.

Ely's makeshift binding out of 2 sports bras felt gradually too tight, feeling the multiple bands of elastic dig into the skin under his armpits and across the front of his chest. He could feel the pinpricks of sweat rise on the back of his neck, even despite the promise he had made that day, despite Lucas's valid point. Xyr point got through to Ely like a heated knife through his stomach.

"You've gotten into one of your excuse-making silences. Go do it, or you're gay."

"Lucas... I'm asexual."

"That's my point."

Ely stared out the window again; he could hear the dishwasher running; the neighbor's dog barking at 2 people walking down the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street. It was time to take a stand.

"Ok, ok, I'll do it tonight."

"At least you didn't break our promise." The way Lucas smiled at the other end of the line could almost be felt by him.

"Bye." Ely hang up. He sort of stood there next to the windowsill, dumbfoundedly holding his cell phone in his large hand. He snapped back to reality, evaluating what one Earth he should do next. He remember xyr words, '_Like tearing off a band aid_'. _Yeah, like tearing off a band aid... The sooner you do it, the sooner it'll be over. Like homework. Get offa your ass and just do it! _he thought, slipping his (embarrassingly purple) phone onto his pillow, bunching the ends of his Detroit Pistons jersey in his fists, pursing his lips and plotting out just what exactly he would say.

Looking down at his bare feet against the wooden, peeling floor of his room; it was time to make a change. Time to change the labels "Birthday Girl!" under birthday pictures in the scrapbook. Time to change the thought "This must be your daughter". He'd been waiting too long for this to happen, and stop bottling up the feeling of that he was a man trapped inside a woman's body. To quit hiding and express the person who he really was. Who he _should _be.

* * *

Ely could feel his face grow even more red, and his heart pounded in his ears.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a sec?"

_Don't shake 'n bake, Ely. Stay cool._ _You can do this; like a band aid. _He forced himself to relax, loosening his grip on the hem of his jersey.

"Sure, what is it?"

_Shit, what was I gonna say? __Hey. __Why on Earth did you spend 5 minutes just standing in your room like an idiot, thinking about what you were gonna say? _Ely's mind argued back and forth.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked gingerly, trying his hardest for his voice not to quiver; he sat down on the sofa. His mother sat down next to him, just the very presence of her so close to him made his heart jump and increase his heart beat by two-fold. Ely again began to severely regret ever making that deal with Lucas. He continued to push himself to making this change, to do something for the best. Just do it. The teenager had attempted to retain eye contact without looking awkward, but his eyes kept drifting away to his mother's shoulder, or the clock on the wall. "You know, I've been thinking about some stuff..." Swallowing, the next words he spoke felt like jumping off the high dive at the community swimming pool. "Some important stuff. You remember how insecure I felt and why I never wanted to wear dresses, or wear makeup and stuff like that?"

_Do it quick! Like a band aid!_

Ely's mother tilted her head forward as if to say "Go on?".

He swallowed hard again. "Well... I've been thinking about this for a really long time..."

"How long?" She asked.

"Maybe 2, 3 years..."

_Queen Bee didn't feel it necessary to respond. _

"And I've decided that I don't... want to be a girl anymore."

_Like a band aid!_


End file.
